Les révélations matinales
by L'abrutie
Summary: Suite de "Les découvertes nocturnes de Maître Panda" Rated M à cause du langage. (Patron nom de dieu, c'est pourtant pas compliqué d'être poli...)


**Voilà une suite, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais dès les première reviews je m'y suis mise parce qu'elles m'ont vraiment fait trop plaisir ! Alors je vous remercie toutes du fond du coeur, je pense que ça vous plaira ;-) (oui je sais, ça fait deux mois mais bon... il me semble avoir déjà dit que j'étais extrêmement lente xD parfois j'écris 3 lignes et je relis 15fois, ensuite je me bloque avec une réplique, et puis ça vient surtout du faite que j'ai 8 écrits en cours qui avancent ligne par ligne, et que j'arrête jamais d'avoir des idées en plus T_T Je suis une calamité... Ajoutés à ça le fait que j'ai une connexion merdique de 12GO par mois... plus toutes les corvées que ça implique de ne plus vivre chez Papa/Maman enfin bon !)**

**Tout ça pour dire : un énorme désolé pour cette longue absence !**

**Sinon, je me bats avec le Chapitre 3 d'Anomalie, mais je vois le bout du tunnel ! Bientôt ;-)**

**Bonne lecture et pardonnez moi é_è**

**DISCLAIMER : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.**

**(les répliques du Hippies ne sont caractérisées que par des "gros" disséminés)**

* * *

**Deuxième Partie : Les révélations matinales.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, assez tard il faut l'avouer, Mathieu était encore dans ses bras. Et dieu soit loué ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'inquiéter de dormir ensemble. Maître Panda occupait -théoriquement- l'ancien bureau de son créateur, de ce fait les deux pièces partageaient un mur, et par chance, une porte. Son amant dormait encore comme un bébé, à 11h. Il était roulé en boule tout contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, ses deux mains agrippées aux pans ouverts de son kigurumi qu'il tenait contre son visage, comme un doudou. Parfois il se demandait comment ce geek binoclard de 26ans pouvait être aussi mignon qu'un chaton. En s'endormant il avait passé un de ses bras dans son dos, mais Mathieu gigotait dans son sommeil, en faite, il descendait dans son lit et au final Maître Panda avait la main dans ses cheveux, et son bras cachait entièrement son visage. Si quelqu'un entrait, tout ce qu'il verrait c'est Maître Panda, à moitié déshabillé avec une touffe de cheveux dans les bras. Leurs jambes était complètement emmêlés aussi. Alors qu'encore une fois, ce n'était pas le cas quand il avait fermé les yeux. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble, à peu près dans la même position, Mathieu s'était excusé et avait été terriblement gêné. C'était lui aussi qui défaisait son kigurumi, toujours en dormant. Oui, oui.

Voilà 6mois qu'ils passaient toutes les nuits ensemble. Et personne n'était encore au courant. Mais notre ursidé se dit que, vu les révélations de la nuit précédente, il devrait réunir toute la famille pour discuter de tout ça, et ainsi ne plus s'encombrer de cachoteries inutiles.

Il caressait les tempes de son amour de son pouce, en réfléchissant, attendant qu'il se réveille pour lui parler de tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à bouger, mais il faut longtemps à notre vidéaste préféré pour émerger correctement. Il frotte doucement son nez contre le torse en face de lui, y dépose quelques baisers, se resserre encore plus contre lui, ouvre et referme les yeux, il se rendort quelques secondes puis recommence son petit rituel. 2 ou 3 fois. Et à chaque fois, Maître Panda caresse son dos, ses cheveux et son visage pour essayer de le réveiller doucement.

La boule ensommeillée contre lui le poussa soudainement de son poids et roula au dessus, s'étalant de tout son long sur son amant. (vous faites pas chiez à imaginer qu'il se tient sur ses coudes ou ses mains, NON, monsieur pionce encore, il prend notre cher Panda pour son matelas.) Décidément, Mathieu ne cessera de le surprendre au réveil. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air de faire un rêve très agréable, ou alors il s'éveillait vraiment et c'était le désagrément matinal de tout les hommes qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse...

"-_Mathieu... mon doudou, réveille toi... tu m'écrase un peu là..._

_ -__**Mmmmh**_"

Pour unique réponse, un grognement, et l'originel étira un peu ses bras jusqu'à les passer autour de son cou. Ne résistant pas, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et glissa ses doigts sous son t-shirt, le faisant frissonner.

"-_Mon doudou... ?_"

Il lui fit un bisou sur la tempe.

"-_**Mmmmh... kescekej'faisurtouaaaa...j'suidésolé...mmmhtaime**_"

Il essaya au prix d'un effort harassant de se décaler sur le côté, mais le Panda le retint en riant un peu.

"-_T'es trop mignon...t'as bien dormi ?_

-_**Moui... mais tu m'embête...**_

-_Oh... j'embête __mon gros__ bébé..._

_-__**Moui... méchant Panda, mais je t'aime quand même.**_

_-Je t'aime aussi, t'es réveillé ?_

_ -__**Mo**__**ui.**_"

Et tout les matins c'est la même chose, le schizophrène a toujours du mal à émerger, et on croirait qu'il a cinq ans et demi et qu'il supplie sa mère de ne pas aller à l'école. L'ursidé renversa son amant sur le dos, et se tint sur son coude, sur le coté, le surplombant. La belle aux bois dormant se frotta les yeux pendant un long moment.

"-_Je me disais qu'on pourrai peut être parler aux autres... Pourquoi on leur cache en faite ? C'est vrai, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de problématique..._

_ -__**On pourrai oui... mais le Patron va nous faire chier, et ça va perturber le Geek...**_

_-Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?On va réunir toute la famille, on a tous des trucs à se dire en faite, j'ai découvert ça cette nuit._

_ -__**Cette nuit ? ... En allant pisser ?**_

_-Euh ouais, j'ai pas vraiment été aux toilettes, mais fais moi confiance, il faut qu'on leur en parle._

_**-Euh d'accord...**_

_-Allez, debout ! Je vais aller prévenir le Geek._

_**-Non ! Câlin d'abord !**_"

Ca leur faisait du bien à tout les deux, censés être les deux personnes les plus matures et responsables de l'appartement, d'être des enfants entre eux. Et après une petite demi-heure à se papouiller et à somnoler encore un peu, Maître Panda passa par sa chambre afin de sortir dans le salon, et il alla trouver le Geek. Qui n'était nulle part. Il resta un moment dans le couloir à réfléchir puis il se facepalma et alla toquer à la porte du Patron. Il entra sans attendre de réponses, et ce qu'il vit le choqua plus que tout ce qu'il avait entendu la veille. La pièce était enfumée, sentait le renfermé et il y faisait très sombre, et les deux compères étaient en tailleur par terre, chacun une manette de console en main et une clope entre deux doigts, concentrés sur l'écran tout en riant.

"-**Allez... Saloperie ! Je vais te niquer, je vais te niquer... Merdeuh !**

** -**Haha ! Tu m'as bien niqué ouais... Essaye toujours ! Je suis trop fort !"

Ils se chamaillaient. Gentiment. En jouant à un jeu de combat. Le criminel mis un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son "pote" pour se venger de sa défaite cuisante, ce qui fit encore plus rire le nerd. Maître Panda, stupéfait, s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, et eut un sourire. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre.

"-_Comment j'ai fait pour pas remarquer ça ?_

_ -_Oh ! C'est toi... tu m'as fait peur !

-**Ça t'emmerderai de frapper ?**

-_J'ai frappé. Geek je voulais te voir ~du coup c'est pas plus mal que vous soyez là tout les deux~, on fait une réunion de famille, plus de cachoteries, j'ai des trucs à avouer aussi._

_ -_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ce matin ? Tu m'avais promis de rien dire !

-_Je lui ai rien dis, ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait même pas qui c'est qui __a__ quelque chose à dire. Si tu veux prévenir Nyo, ou carrément lui dire de venir, c'est le moment, voilà._

-**T'es quand même une ****belle ****petite salope, t'as pas l'impression de lui forcer la main ?**

-_On a tous des trucs à se dire, on sera tous dans le même panier alors ferme là un peu._

_ -_Attends... Tu as quelque chose à nous avouer toi aussi ?

-_Oui, mais je voulais en parler à... quelqu'un avant, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas dit cette nuit._

_ -_D'accord... mais Mathieu va me tuer... il va m'interdire de fumer et peut être même de voir Nyo... ou alors il va nous détester tout les deux... Je veux pas partir de la maison...

-**Recommence pas à faire le bébé. Montre lui que tu as grandis, pose tes couilles sur la table, merde !**

** -**_Va pas lui mettre dans le crâne qu'il peut imposer ce qu'il veut à Mathieu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien pour Nyo._

**-Dis donc la peluche, tu m'as l'air bien au courant de ce que pense Mathieu en ce moment...**

_-Bah forcément !... Vous êtes toujours enfermés dans vos piaule à... faire vos trucs. Alors on, on discute voilà tout._

**-Je vois boule de poil. Je. Vois.**

-Ok, bref. J'appelle Nyo. -Oui n'amour ? Ça va ?... Bah oui... T'es mignon... Oui, en faite euh, Maître Panda est au courant pour nous deux... Longue histoire... Justement, il veut plus de mensonges... D'ici 1h je pense, même pas... Oui je sais... t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave... Toi aussi tu me manque... Oui je te raconterai... Skype ce soir ?... Super ! A ce soir alors... bisous, je t'aime aussi.-

-**T'aurai pu éviter tes niaiseries dans ma piaule, gamin.**

** -**T'aurai pu éviter tes cochonneries dans la mienne, patron.

-**De quoi est ce que tu... Ah. Oui. Ose dire que t'as pas aimé.**

** -** ... ... Bref. Nyo est dans le sud avec sa famille, donc il pourra pas venir mais voilà il est au courant.

-_ Mais au faite... Nyo sait que vous avez couché ensemble ? Et qu'il est courant pour vous deux ? _Dit-il en pointant le Patron du doigt.

_ -_Ben... oui, en faite on s'entend super bien tout les trois, on passe quelques soirées ensemble...

-**Et il en a dans le slibar l'artiste, je te raconte pas le mal de cul...**

** -**_Hein__ ?!_

_ -_Tu peux pas la fermer ?!

**-Oh ****que ****non, c'est foutrement bon vos tronches indignées !**

Le criminel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surenchérir chaque fois que son "élève" le suppliait de ne pas le faire, c'était comme ça qu'il le taquinait maintenant qu'il savait tout de sa sexualité. Effectivement, les 3 complices s'étaient liés d'amitié -une amitié un peu spéciale qui s'était conclue au lit une ou deux fois- et ils n'avaient aucunes gênes. Évidemment, c'était le Geek qui avait induit ce trio coquasse, par lequel le Patron fut totalement ravi, et que Nyo avait accepté, un peu sur la défensive par jalousie, mais il oublia très rapidement jusqu'à son prénom en se retrouvant pris en sandwich entre le maître du plaisir et son disciple. Ils se retrouvaient donc quelques fois tout les trois, le plus souvent pour une soirée pizza/bière/console, parce que faut pas abuser quand même, le Patron ne serait rien de plus qu'un ami pour le couple -ce qui était déjà inédit- et un occasionnel partenaire supplémentaire. Ce qui n'avait rien pour lui déplaire.

-_Ça vous dérange si je veux rien savoir de plus ? Parce que là franchement, j'en ai assez entendu..._

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a la pucelle ? C'est comme ça que font les adultes...**

** -**_Pas tous heureusement... bon allez on descend. Et sérieux, ferme là devant Mathieu._

Ils descendirent donc les marches, le Panda passant devant pour encourager son petit frère, qui se cachait derrière l'homme en noir, angoissant un peu et ayant l'impression de marcher vers une destinée dramatique. La réaction de son créateur lui faisait réellement peur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas décevoir sa famille, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tout caché, tout avait changé tellement vite, il savait que les autres ne comprendrait pas. Il avait pensé amorcer lentement et gentiment son revirement au fil du temps, mais il ne trouvait même pas le courage de dire à Mathieu qu'il préférait dorénavant un café plutôt que le chocolat qu'il lui servait tout les matins. Le côté protecteur et infantilisant du youtuber face à sa plus jeune personnalité empêchait celle-ci de lui avouer la vérité. Il ne voulait pas casser cette affection et ces petites attentions.

Le proxénète lui, s'en contre-carrait le poireau bien profond. Il aiderai le gamin, bien sur, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne craignait rien. Et il avait comme une idée de ce qu'allait leurs dévoiler la japonaise. Aucune surprise donc pour lui, ni inquiétude. Il connaissait bien Mathieu, il ne virerait aucun d'entre eux. Mais s'il se montrait trop ferme avec son protégé, il le défendrai.

Il prirent donc place autour de la table de salon, Mathieu et le Hippie les attendant déjà sur le canapé. Maître Panda prit la dernière place de celui ci, le Geek se cala dans le pouf, et le criminel ne se gêna pas pour emprunter le fauteuil du maître de maison.

-_Bon alors voilà...suite à certains évènement, je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait tous des choses à s'avouer. Sauf toi peut-être Hippie._

_ -_Gros, mes mains on dirait un film.

_-Tu pourrai te concentrer un peu sur nous s'il te plait ?_

-Gros... depuis quand tu fais des câlins à Maître Panda ?

_(NB : ne jamais demander au Hippie de se concentrer. Motif : un peu trop observateur. )_

_**-Hein ?**_

-Bah il y a des poils de kigurumi sur ton t-shirt...

_-Et bien merci Hippie, j'avais pas très envie de passer en premier..._

_**-Passer en premier ? ... **__**Ok, l**__**es mecs, ça fait quelques temps que, qu'on est euh ensemble. Avec Maître Panda. On a pas vraiment voulu vous le cacher mais on s'est dit que ce serait un peu compliqué pour vous d'accepter ça... Surtout toi Geek... J'ai certainement été moins présent pour toi et je m'en excuse. On a eu besoin de temps pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre nous, mais bon, je suppose que maintenant **__**ça va aller... ?**_

-Vous deux... ? Ensemble ?

-_**Je suis désolé si ça te choque Geek, mais oui, j'aime Maître Panda. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir un peu laissé de côté ?**_

-Euh non... pas du tout, ça va. Je suis juste... surpris. Mais ça me choque pas... Tu sais Mathieu, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-**Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, gamin.**

Il était très rare pour l'originel d'entendre sa personnalité la plus sombre parler normalement au plus jeune, de plus c'était un conseil, pas une menace. Il avait déjà peur de ce qui sortirai de la bouche du cadet. Le Patron sorti son paquet de clope de la poche de sa chemise et s'en alluma une, rien d'exceptionnel, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il tendit ses marlboro à celui qui était assis en contrebas par rapport à lui, à savoir : le Gammer. Plein de fois, il avait tenté de le faire boire ou fumer, mais le petit avait toujours refusé, il fut donc extrêmement étonné de le voir prendre le paquet.

-Oui euh... déjà il y a ça... dit-il en sortant à son tour une cigarette et la portant à sa bouche, pris un briquet dans sa poche et l'alluma. Par ses gestes, son créateur voyait bien que c'était loin d'être la première fois. Et cela lui fut confirmé quand le nerd cracha la fumée par le nez et continua à parler, mais plus de sa voix d'enfant. - Je fume, depuis quelques mois...

-_**T'es au courant que c'est une très mauvaise idée, je suppose. Et c'est pas ça qui va te faire grandir. T'es fier de toi Patron ?**_

**-Plutôt ouais, le petit est devenu un homme grâce à moi.**

-Je sais Mathieu, mais le Patron n'est pas responsable, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

-_**Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de **__**fumer pour grandir**__**, **__**c'est même plutôt stupide, et puis on t'aime comme tu es...**_

-Ça n'as rien à voir avec vous, c'est moi, je... je suis en train de changer. Je suis plus un enfant... Désolé.

-_**T'es plus un enfant... ? **__**Je peux savoir jusqu'où tu l'as corrompu ? Parce que je te jure que si t'as abusé de lui, tu prends la porte tout de suite !**_

Par mimétisme -parce qu'un fumeur ne peut pas rester en présence de gens qui fument sans fumer- Mathieu s'en était allumé une aussi, et le Hippie avait rallumé la fin de son joint, écoutant distraitement la conversation et ne semblant pas le moins du monde étonné par les révélations.

-Ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos pour te rassurer. Je ne suis plus sa victime... Tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

-_**Tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble ?! Arrête de tourner autour du pot.**_

\- ...

-_**Patron, dis moi tout. Je veux savoir.**_

_-Fais très attention à la façon dont tu va le dire._

**-On a baisé. Le gamin commençait à croire qu'il était PD, je lui ai filé un coup de main, -ou plutôt un coup ****d****e queue- et maintenant il est fixé.**

** -**_**... Nan mais attends tu déconne ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Lui, PD ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un baver autant devant des boobs, t'espère me faire croire que c'est lui qui a voulu ça ?!**_

_** -**_**T'as pas vu la trique qu'il avait quand j'ai sorti la mienne...**

** -**Évite les détails s'il te plait... Mathieu, c'est vrai, je suis gay...Et c'est vraiment moi qui ai demandé à coucher avec lui.

-_**Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te pose ce genre de question comme ça, d'un coup ?**_

-Euh... j'ai, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un mec, et je comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et grâce au Patron, je sais que j'aime les hommes et que je suis tombé amoureux...

**-C'est certainement pas à cause de moi que t'as découvert l'amour, gamin...**

** -**Mais si on avait pas couché ensemble, je me serais pas rendu compte de ce que je ressens.

-**_Tu es... amoureux ? Tu sors jamais... tu l'as rencontré sur le net ? _**

-Non euh... je l'ai rencontré à une soirée que t'as fait ici...

-**_C'est un pote à moi ?! C'est qui ? __Pitié __me __dit pas que c'est Antoine..._**

-Non c'est pas Antoine, c'est hum hum, c'est Nyo.

-**_Nyo ?_**

**-**Oui... Je suis désolé, mais tout est arrivé tellement vite, je savais pas comment te le dire...

-**_Non mais attends... Nyo ? Il y a 2mois il m'as dit qu'il avait une copine..._**

**-Haha ! Tu l'as devant toi sa copine !**

** -_Mais merde, ça fait combien de temps que tu nous cache tout ça ?_**

-Un peu plus de 4mois...

-**_Ok... bon je suppose que je peux pas t'en vouloir étant donné que ça fait 6mois pour Panda et moi, mais merde, tu crois pas qu'on aurait pu t'aider nous aussi ?_**

-Si je sais, mais je voulais que ce soit le Patron.

-**_Pourquoi __? _**

-Parce que je savais qu'il voulait coucher avec moi, et qu'il me traiterait pas comme un gosse. Je savais qu'avec lui ce serait pas que des mots, mais quelque chose de vraiment concret. Et au final, c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie, parce que grâce à ça, j'ai un copain, et je suis plus une victime.

**-Et tout ça grâce à ma queue, franchement elle mériterai pas une récompense ?**

-Tu veux un trophée à sa gloire ?

-**Ça ferait classe sur l'étagère au dessus de mon lit, un phallus d'or pour loyaux services.**

_-Mathieu, de toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il a fait ses choix, et d'après ce que j'ai compris hier soir, il est beaucoup plus heureux maintenant..._

_ -__**J'ai aucuns problèmes avec la situation. Mais bon, les mecs... faisons en sorte d'arrêter les mensonges hein... Donc si l'un d'entre nous à encore quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment.**_

**-Le dernier mensonge que je t'ai sorti c'est quand je t'ai dis que c'était Tatiana sous ma couette quand t'as débarqué en pleine action. C'était le gamin.**

** -**Et t'es sur que c'est vraiment constructif comme aveu ?

-**Ça l'est pas. Mais ça me fait marrer de savoir qu'il a l'image dans la tête.**

_**-Très drôle effectivement...Quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

-_..._

_ -_**...**

...

-_**Hippie, ça va ? Tu dis rien depuis tout **__**à**__** l'heure**_

-Tout le monde copule sauf moi, gros ! C'est pas cool...

-**Ça peut s'arranger...**

FIN

* * *

**Je voulais aussi ajouter que ça m'as surprise de voir que je pouvais écrire des trucs drôle :D et c'est génial !**

**J'espère vous avoir arraché au moins un sourire !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
